Graymist
Graymist is a light gray tom with pale blue eyes. Personality Graymist is hardworking and persistent. He's also quiet, and likes to see the bigger picture. He prefers to help rather than harm. He doesn't like to see cats suffer, and he hates failure. He struggles to accept that he isn't able to help in certain cases, especially when cats are near death. He is often frustrated with kits, evident when Flarekit impulsively stepped in nightcough-infected blood. History Graykit was born with his brothers Heronkit and Chasekit to Ravenflight and Wavepelt in LakeClan. When he was a moon old, he started taking an interest in the medicine den, often sneaking in to study the various herbs. When he was six moons old the battle with the Crimson Guild took place and two warriors, Alderfang and Owlbreeze, were gravely injured. Since both Riverstone and Jaypaw were busy Graykit took the duty of healing them. A day after, Graykit asked hesitantly whether he could train with Riverstone to be a medicine cat. Riverstone instantly agreed, shocking him. He was elated and ran to tell his family. However he was shaken to learn that he could do nothing to heal Owlbreeze, whose wounds were too deep. Jaypaw, FieldClan's medicine cat who was training with Riverstone at the time, vowed to do all he could. Graykit watched, intrigued. Later in the day Graykit was appointed officially as Riverstone's apprentice, taking the name of Graypaw. He had his first real task while Riverstone was out herb-gathering: Ripplepelt had been forced to come to the den by Silvercloud, who was concerned about nightcough. He insisted that he was not sick, but that during the battle he'd been knocked against a den wall. Graypaw treated him, then sent him on his way. Ripplepelt soon returned to the medicine den, coughing up black blood. Graypaw, alarmed, ordered Fleetstrike to have Sapstar send out patrols to search for bitter root, the only known cure to the deadly disease. The herb was found quickly, and Graypaw had it distributed to the entire Clan. Flarekit sneaked into the medicine den and accidentally stepped in Ripplepelt's blood. After ordering Littlefur to clean it up, he treated the kit. Soon after, Flarekit began coughing up black blood, and Nightkit, a very young kit, stepped in his. Exasperated he treated them both, and had a hard time coaxing them to eat bitter root. Nearly six moons later, Ravenflight's second litter of kits arrived, and Graypaw helped deliver them in Riverstone's absence. At the half-moon gathering at StarLake, Graypaw was given the name of Graymist by his mentor. He also learned that Penguin, a rogue who had been accepted into LakeClan earlier that day, had attempted to kidnap a FieldClan kit named Shadedkit. There at the StarLake he received a vision of a river running red with blood. He walked alongside the river to its source, finding a hill strikingly reminiscent of FieldClan's camp. It was filled with decaying bodies, with wounds from battle and stinking like illness. As he moved farther into the camp he found a strange, shadowy tom who turned to him and tried to strike at him. There he awoke. After Moonflower of CaveClan's death the medicine cats quickly discussed their dreams. Graymist's was one of many warnings, but they could not piece together what they had. He continued to have dreams of his vision, growing more vivid each time. He continued on with his duties quietly, always trying to figure out the meaning. After playing in mud Robinkit came down with a case of worms. Graymist fed her yarrow until she threw many eggs and hatched worms up, and warned her not to eat prey. She reluctantly did so, and he monitored her for several days afterwards. He reluctantly allowed her to start eating prey only after a majority of the worms had gone. When Mudkit, the only survivor of Quilltalon's second litter, came down with a cough he brought him a poultice each day to ease his sickness. He was very pleased when Mudkit proved to be enthusiastic about his healing, unlike Robinkit and many moons earlier, Nightpaw. He congratulated his two brothers when they were given their warriors names, Chasefire and Heronsong, and joked with the latter until he went off to speak with Burnsong. Trivia * Graymist is roleplayed by Quillfang Category:LakeClan Cats Category:Kittens Category:Medicine Cats